Intensive Carrot
Intensive Carrot is the sixth and last plant obtained in Neon Mixtape Tour in Plants vs. Zombies 2. It was first revealed in the Neon Mixtape Tour Side B developer diary released on September 15, 2015. Intensive Carrot is an instant-use plant; when it is selected, grayed out sprites of plants that were last defeated will appear on the tiles they died, assuming that the tiles are still unoccupied. When Intensive Carrot is planted on a grayed sprite, the fallen plant will be revived, but with only half of its health remaining. Etymology Intensive Carrot is based on Daucus carota subspieces sativus, a root vegetable, usually orange in color, though purple, red, white, and yellow varieties exist. Its name is an allusion to "intensive care", referring to treatment of patients which can extend to mean the revival of plants. Almanac entry Sun cost: 100 AREA: Tile RECHARGE: Sluggish Intensive Carrot brings eaten plants back to life. Usage: single use, instant "How do I revive defeated plants?" asks Intensive Carrot. "In a word: Vitamins. Vitamins and sorcery." Strategies Intensive Carrot is a powerful plant, but its power to revive plants must be used properly to utilize its full potential. Combine it with Imitater to revive two plants at once and to cut down its recharge level. Its should be used only on plants that are worth reviving, most of which are represented in the list below. *Sun Bean (better if boosted) *Hypno-shroom (better if boosted) *Electric Blueberry *Toadstool *Sweet Potato *Spikerock *Banana Launcher *Strawburst *Tall-nut *Melon-pult *Winter Melon *Chili Bean (better if boosted) *Coconut Cannon *Citron However, it should be noted that Intensive Carrot always revives plants at half health, and when it comes to plants such as Sun-shroom, Pea Pod, Potato Mine, and Strawburst, they will always be revived in their first stage, regardless of what stage they were in when they died, so using Intensive Carrot on them is not the best idea. Gallery Trivia *Its appearance could possibly be based off a medical syringe, as it revives plants. Additionally, one of its costumes is a head mirror, a device commonly associated with doctors. *The glasses costume is a reference to the myth that carrots contribute to a healthy eyesight. *If a revived plant is boosted through gem purchase or the Zen Garden, then it will activate its boost again. The revived plant will still have its health reduces as the degeneration happens after the boost, unless the plant in question is a Wall-nut, Tall-nut and Endurian, in which case it will retain its armor. *Intensive Carrot cannot revive destroyed Lily Pads. *When Intensive Carrot is used on a fallen Chard Guard, the Chard Guard will grow back all of its leaves. Its health will still be reduced however *If used on an eaten duplicated Spore-shroom, the mushroom will give back sun when dug up. *It is possible to revive Power Lily if it was defeated by a Hair Metal Gargantuar's sonic blast. *The sound playing while Intensive Carrot revives a plant seems to have a remix of some sort in a part of the rap jam. ru:Интенсивная Морковь Category:Neon Mixtape Tour obtained plants Category:Neon Mixtape Tour Category:Instant-use plants Category:Healing plants Category:Sluggish recharge plants Category:Single-use plants Category:Non-damaging plants